


Overtime

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: Heroes for Hire aka post canon Iron Fist/ Luke Cage [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Luke and Danny make out after work.That's it.





	Overtime

Danny looks at Luke over the table, the pizza boxes in front of them are all empty, just the grease left to tell, what was once inside of them.

“You found anything?”, he asks the taller man.

“No. Not really.”

“Me neither.”

“Great.”, Luke muses.

“We can call it a day, I think.”

“At least, until our client tells us the truth about her husbands whereabouts.”, Luke shrugs and raises a brow at Danny. Danny smirks, they know, that the missing husband of their client had been to his fair share of brothels. And more importantly, they know, that she knows. She just doesn’t admit it.

Danny nods and packs the files back in the box, when he sees Luke eying him over the table, “What?”

“Wanna stay some more?”, Luke asks,setting down his bottle of beer. Danny looks at the clock, it’s well past three a.m. and while his driver  _ would  _ certainly be obliged to pick him up, Danny doesn’t wanna do this to him. Besides, Luke’s place has a decent enough couch. That being said, they really need an office, that isn’t a living room.

“Fine. But I take the couch.”, Danny looks at the other man, “I mean, I’m smaller than you anyway.”

“If you insist.”

“Hm…”, Danny humms and gets up. He can feel, how tired he is know and yawns, before he pulls his shirt over his head.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed, duh-”, Danny freezes, when he sees how Luke is looking at him, at his chest. He feels exposed but in a good way.

“Can I, uh, touch it?”, Luke asks, “I mean, I-I-I never felt a tattoo burned in by a dragon before.”

Danny’s breath catches in his throat, he should make a joke now. he knows that but he’s just… Excited, “Yeah.”

Slowly, Luke walks over and reaches out. Usually, Luke’s skin feels so rough Danny knows that from the times, they’d touched for some reason in the part but now, his skin feels soft. Danny can’t help but shiver slightly, as Luke traces the shape of Shao Lao on his chest. He hates, that his nipples stiffen a tiny bit and hopes, Luke doesn’t notice. That he doesn’t notice, what his touch is doing to Danny.

Slowly, Danny looks up and the moment, their eyes meet, Luke’s hands are already in Danny’s hair pulling him close.

Luke stops, when their foreheads are touching, “I’m sorry- Do- do you want-?”, he stutters his eyes just focusing on Danny’s lips.

“Yeah.”, Danny breaths, pressing against Luke.

“Good.”, Luke grumbles, before he presses their lips together. Danny gasps at that, for a moment, he is just overwhelmed, then he takes it all in. The stubble of Luke’s goatee, his large hands in his hair and the way, Luke presses him back against the wall. It all makes sense and it all is just beautiful beyond words.

Luke tastes like pizza and beer and damn, if it isn’t the best these things have ever tasted in Danny’s opinion. Slowly, Luke removes his hands from Danny’s hair and brings them around, to rub his nipples.

“Stop.”

Luke looks at him, “I’m sorry, I-”

“No, not- I want you like this too.”

“Shirtless?”

“Hmm…”, Danny nods.

Luke laughs and slips out of his hoodie, making a show of it. He moves his hips a little and Danny can already see, that he’s packing. At least, he isn’t alone with this.

“You like that?”

“Yeah.”, Danny runs his hands down Luke’s chest.

Luke smiles relieved and goes back to kissing Danny. Harder, this time. His hips thrusting against Danny and Danny thrusts back. Both of them rubbing their crotches together, and damn, if it doesn’t make them hard. Despite all the strangeness of the situation. Of making out with your best friend. Your partner. But maybe, that’s what makes it natural.

Danny isn’t sure, where he gets the bravery from, because facing Shao Lao feels like a joke compared to that, but he reaches out and undoes Luke’s zipper.

“Danny-”, Luke says softly, “We don’t have-”

“I know, what I’m doing.”

Luke looks at him surprised.

Danny shakes his head, “I mean, I-I- never- not with- But I want-”, he looks down Luke’s pants and gives them a tug, so that they slide down his legs and pool around his feet.

Next he, gives Luke’s boxers a tug. They have little cartoon characters on him, which is as unexpected, as cute.

“Don’t-”, Luke laughs softly.

“Aw.”, Danny grins and kneels down, before he gives Goofy a kiss. Only now, he realises, what situation, he’s in. He’s kneeling in front of Luke, his mouth had just touched his dick through his pants. 

Luke seems to think the same, his dick twitching slightly, “Danny, you, you don’t-”

Danny has never seen Luke like this. And in a way, he likes it. Likes the way, Luke looks at him with hooded eyes.

He’s had Colleen do this to him a few times. 

Slowly, he reaches forward and pulls Luke’s boxers down his legs. Luke is tall and yet kind of inviting down there.Danny reaches out and wraps his legs around Luke’s dick.

“Shit.”, Luke moans and throws his head back against the wall. 

Danny leans forward and gives Luke a lick. He doesn’t feel up to try and take him in fully now but he can do this. Luke tastes like sweat and precome and Danny enjoys it. He doesn’t know why, but he does.

Danny reaches upwards and uses his hand in addition to his tongue. For a few minutes, Luke just lets it happen, suddenly his dick twitches.

“Danny, I-”, he says quickly, before he squirts against Danny’s chest.

“It’s okay.”

“I’ve never come this quickly.”

Danny chuckles and wipes the come off of his chest, “I feel flattered, then.”

Luke chuckles and reaches out to help Danny up, as soon, as he is on his feet, Luke’s hand wanders down Danny’s pants, down his boxers, right to his dick.

Danny can feel Luke’s fingers there, brushing them against his length.

“Luke.”

Luke leans forward to kiss him, while he wraps his hand around Danny’s dick, mildly jerking him. Danny opens his mouth, Luke slipping his tongue in there. He jerks Danny harder, faster now, sliding his thumb across his slit.

Danny comes into Luke’s hand a little later, moaning into his warm mouth.

Luke smiles as he pushes away from Danny, “I liked it.”

“Me too.”

“Round two later.”

Danny presses a kiss against Luke’s lips, “Maybe.”


End file.
